Wendigo vs Demogorgon
Description Until Dawn vs Stranger Things! Which of these danderous, grey skin creatures would come out on top in a battle to the death? Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ Wiz: Monsters. Horifying beings with no other intent than to kill. Boomstick: And even though they are some of the most dangerous creatures on the planet, they still get their ass beat by a group of teenagers. The Wendigo, the tall huminoid creature that hunts the blackwood mountains. Wiz: A''' nd the demogorgon. The monster from the upside down. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our Job to anylise their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a death battle. Wendigo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzJ0Bw37yIA Wiz: Long ago, in the late 1800's, a curse was put onto blackwood mountain. Should any man or woman eat another human on the mountain, the spirit of the wendigo will take over them. Boomstick: The tribe on the mountain, the cree, knew this was a bad sign and got the fuck out of there real quick. Leaving the mountain abandoned for over 50 years. Wiz: Until mining companies realized that there was a large abundance of tin and radium inside of the mountain. They started up mining shafts and the mountain became active once again. Boomstick: And the rich people wanted to get in on that game. The Washington family had bought a big chunk of the mountain and decided to put a in some real estate. Wiz: Enter in 2014. A group of friends went to one of the cabins for a winter getaway. With one of those friends being the Washington's daughter, Hannah. Boomstick: Hannah was then pranked by her crush, Mike, and ran out into the freezing cold weather out of embarrassment. Because that's smart. Wiz: Beth, her sister, ran after her, and found her on a cliffside. All looked well, until something started chasing after them and they fell off of the cliff. Boomstick: Their friends and the police were convinced that they were both dead. However, they secretly survived the fall. Or, Hannah did at least. Wiz: After being trapped up in the mines for a month, she couldn't take the hunger anymore and ate Beth's corpse. Soon after, the wendigo spirit took over her. Turning her into the creature, the wendigo. Boomstick: The wendigo is an incredibly strong creature. It's capable of killing a wolf with one hit, ripping off a human jaw, and even crushing a human skull! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ov_uSZf0O0M&t=10s Wiz: According to a bike helmet study, to completely crush a human skull would take about 520 pounds of force to completely shatter. And what's more impressive is that this isn't even the wendigos strongest feat, for as a wendigo was seen lifting 750lbs weights. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d__Cfof4-O4&feature=youtu.be&t=1060 Boomstick: But not only are they stupid strong, they are also crazy fast! They have been shown to be able to outrun wolves, who can run up to 47 mph, and outphase a human, while carrying another human! They can even move so fast, they can appear like a blur to the human eye. Wiz: They also got incredibly sharp claws and teeth, which can cut off people's heads, and go through flesh with ease. Wendigos also have stupidly long arms which they use to reach opponents and climb up walls. Boomstick: However, wendigos prefer to go in for a quick and easy kill so that they don't have to waste time and energy on fighting someone. Proving that they aren't just your normal animal hunter, they are full of sadistic killing machines. Wiz: And it's not like you can just pick up a handgun and kill one of these things, as they are extremely durable. Machete stabs and bullets from handguns don't do anything to them at all. With really the only firearm able to even hurt them is a point blank shotgun. And even then, it only slows them down a bit. Boomstick: The only thing strong enough to hurt them is fire. As the stranger states: "Their skin is like armor, unless you burn it off first". Wiz: However, the wendigo isn't just strong physically, but psychologically as well. Boomstick: . . . the hell do you mean? Wiz: I mean they are very smart. They are surprisingly good at stealth and have been able to trick the main characters on more than 1 occasion. They also can mimic people's voices perfectly, so that they can lure in unsuspecting victims. Boomstick: But their most well known ability would have to be their thermal vision. Their vision tracks movement, and can tell them where a moving thing is. This comes in handy when hunting. However, it does have one big weakness. If you aren't moving, it can't see you. Wiz: But even with that glaring weakness, they are an absurdly strong monster, that is damn near unkillable. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vup9BI-s_-8&t=219s Demogorgon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wfyt4wOfU20 Wiz: There is another dimention, known as the upside down. This dimention is the oppisite from us. All humans are extint and the mind flayer has tooken over the world. Boomstick: And the main creature the Mind flayer had called upon to do it's bidding, was the Demogorgon. Wiz: Until a gate was opened to our reality by a girl known as eleven. The demogorgon had gone through, and continued to terrorise hawkins. Kiddnapping a kid known as Will, in their quest to kill as much as they can. Boomstick: The demogorgon has some imense strenth. It can break through walls with relative ease and knock around fully grown adults like they are toys. Wiz: Demogorgons have also been shown to be physicly suppirior to demodogs, who can break through concrete and creck bulletproff glass. Boomstick: The demogorgon can not only dish out a lot of damage, he can take a crap ton as well. He can shrug off bullets from a handgun, take hits from a baseball bat with nails, getting it's leg caught in a bear trap, and getting set on fire, and still lived. Wiz: He has also been shown to have a mild healing factor, as he was able to heal from his burns only a couple minutes after getting them. Boomstick: The demogorgon can also create portals that can travel in and out of the upside down. Granted, these portals are only temporary and are mostly used as a means to excape a fight. Wiz: But the most popular and most notable thing about the demogorgon would have to be their mouth. Their mouth can open up into a petal shape, filled with sharp teath, meant for cutting up their opponents. Boomstick: The demogorgon is tough, but like everyone else, the're not perfect. They are seseptible to fire and heat, they have gotten killed on multable occations, and they need the mind flayer to survive. If their conection to the mind flayer is cut off, they will die instantly. They are also very predictable and usually use brute force and instint rather than stratagy to kill something. Wiz: But still, the demogorgon is the apex preditor of the upside down. And if you ever encounter one, all we can say is, rest in peace. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HejJgk7q3bU&t=108s Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatons are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time, for a death battle! Wendigo vs demogorgon ready_.jpg Fight A forest in blackwood mountains is shown. Sudennly, a creature leaps between trees. The wendigo is looking for new prey. The wendigo stops at a tree, and screetches, trying to spot a sorce of food. It hasn't eaten in a while. Then, a small portal starts forming in the ground. The wendigo starts walking up to the portal, trying to get a look at it. Just then, the demogorgon apears out of the portal. The 2 stare each other down. The demogorgon roars at the wendigo with its petal mouth. The wendigo roars at the demogorgon. They both start running at each other. They get their arms ready for a strike. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUXf1EJllAo&t=25s The wendigo uses its supirior arm lenth to slash at the demogorgon. The demogorgon retaliates with a punch straght to the face of the wendigo. The Demogorgon quickly pins down the wendigo. It's petal mouth opens up, and it tries to swallow the wendigo's head whole. But, the wendigo shoves the domogorgon off of it. The wendigo stands up, and grabbs the demogorgon's head, and tries to cush it. The demogorgon doesn't take this lightly, and grabs the wendigo's arms. It them throws the wendigo behind them. The wendigo gets up quickly, and charges at the demogorgon. The wendigo uses it's claws to slash the demogorgon's throat. The demogrogons throat is bleeding, but it is still standing. The wendigo rushes back to finish the job, but the demogorgon catches it's arm. It uses its petal mouth to bite the wendigo's arm. It tries to puncture the wendigo skin, but it's not working. (I need to reach the 500 word requirement so thats why this thing in parenthisies exists) The wendigo is in bad pain, but it fights through. The wendigo manages to get out of the demogorgons mouth, and punches it straght in the face, causing the demogorgon to fall on it's back. The wendigo get's on top of the demogorgon, and starts trying to bash it's face in. It hits the demogorgon 4 times before the demogorgon grabs it's arms. The demogrogon headbuts the wendigo, getting the wendigo off of it. The wendigo runs at the demogorgon again, but it uses it's portal to get away. The wendigo is looking around to try and spot the demogorgon. It see's the demogorgon moving half-way through the woods. The wendigo starts to use the treetops to get to the position of the demogorgon. The wendigo was now right on top of the demogorgons position. The wendigo was getting ready to strike. The wendigo jumps on the demogorgon from the treetops. The demogorgon was now pinned down. The wendigo lifts it up by the throat, and impales it's arm through the demogorgon's stomach. The wendigo stares at the demogorgon. The demogorgon tries to roar at the wendigo, but it doesn't have the strenth to open it's mouth. The wendigo drops the demogorgons lifeless body, content wtih it's kill. The wendigo starts to eat it's dead corpse. The wendigo roars in victory. The wendigo has won. K.O! Results Boomstick: Honestly, that was pretty cool. Wiz: Both the demogorgon and the wendigo were very strong, and it would be one close fight, but the demogorgon wasn't physically powerful enough to take out the wendigo. Boomstick: Let's start with strength. The demogorgon is scalable to the demodogs, who can break concreate. Breaking concreate requires about 500lbs of force. Even if we add an extra 100lbs of strength to the demogorgon, it still wouldn't be as strong as the wendigo. Wiz: Also, the wendigo easily outspead the demogorgon. The wendigo can catch up to elk, and outrun a wolf. The demogorgon has never been shown to be even close to that level of speed. Boomstick: But what about durability? The demogorgon could survive beating from a nail baseball bat and getting set on fire! How can the wendigo compete with that? Wiz: While the demogorgon is durable, the wendigo is capable of surviving point blank shotgun blasts. Bullets from handguns don't do anything to them at all, and they are capable of taking hits from other wendigos. Demogorgons have never shown that amount of durability. Boomstick: Plus, the wendigo's strength is strong enough to get past the demogorgon's durability, but the demogorgon isn't strong enough to get past the wendigo's durability. In the end, the demogorgon suffured a impaling defeat. Wiz: (Sigh) . . . The winner is the wendigo. Category:Wendigo Category:Until dawn Category:Demogorgon Category:Stranger things Category:Stranger Things Characters Category:Wendigo vs demogorgon Category:What-If? Death Battles